


Sugared Almonds

by OllieBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th trainees baking, College AU, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slight YumiKuri, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieBodt/pseuds/OllieBodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is at college, aspiring to be a pastry chef good enough to have his own shop one day. He wants to focus wholeheartedly on his goal, but along the way there are unexpected discoveries and challenges... plus his kitchen partner is really cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugared Almonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing endeavor in the Attack on Titan fandom, and I'm excited to be contributing as of now! This is also my first multi-chaptered fic, so input of any kind would be much appreciated!
> 
> Sugared Almonds are small candies that symbolize the bitterness of life and the sweetness of love.

Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to.

That's what most people do when I tell them my choice of career. "

"What kind of 18 year old guy wants to be a pastry chef?" They ask. Or, "Wouldn't you rather get a football scholarship?" Or, my personal favourite, "Isn't that a girly profession?"

You know what? Screw them. Girls love a guy who can cook. Or bake, in my case.

So here I am, 18 years old, newly graduated from high school. I graduated with an average of 87%, which apparently means "you have to be a doctor or a lawyer!" to everyone around me. No one understands.

All I want is to be a pastry chef.

My parents, both heads of large businesses, don't understand why their son would "waste his talent" by doing anything other than taking over for one of them one day. Sorry that my passion is a waste of talent, mom. They refused to pay my college tuition.

So I paid it myself. I worked through the school year and summer anywhere they'd take me, applied for loans, and scrounged up the $8,000 it took to get into my program of choice. I'm going to achieve my goal.

Nervously, I check around my room to make sure I have everything packed. I've already bought all the supplies my program required, and I filled the trunk of my crappy old Acura with everything I felt I would need for the time between now and the Christmas break. Since the college I'm attending is three hours away, I won't even be coming home on the weekends. Not that I'd want to anyway, what with my parents never being home (and being shut away in their offices when they are). No, I'll be perfectly happy staying in residence and not having to deal with stuff at home. In fact, I leave tomorrow morning for the three hour drive up to my college campus. Classes don't begin until next week, but I'm moving in early to get a lay of the land. The last thing I want is to get lost on my first day of classes.

After checking for the umpteenth time that I have everything I'll need, I climb into bed and try to get some sleep, though after a while, none seems to be forthcoming. I toss and turn, too anxious to sleep, as I await tomorrow's events.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the prologue being so short, I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave me comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> I will try to update at least once a week :)


End file.
